


Moments

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 在被困在一个小型的维度之后，Tony试着去寻找回家的路——结果在平行宇宙里迷失了。





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214150) by [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead), [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark). 



他有很多的时间去思考。

就Tony所知，这里没有日子。他能从战甲上的计时器和Steve那总是准时的“早安”和“晚安”计算出时间。他自己有做记录，这样就不会记不清了。尽管他可以随时去问Steve，他很肯定这样的问题会让他担心，他现在得独自带领复仇者，就已经够多事情要做的了。

复仇者全员每天都会抽时间来跟他联络。Steve的话……除了那些关于队伍的简短对话和最新资讯，Steve就像是连接另一个维度的锚。在通讯系统的另一边，他一直都在，在几秒钟之内就回应Tony的呼叫，听到他的消息总是很高兴，永远不会因为Tony Stark需要一直与外界保持联系的麻烦而拖延。

他确信，这对Steve来说可能不算什么，但对Tony来说是一切。

不过他也只能像这样打扰他这么长时间。他现在拥有比以前更多的空闲时间，所以他打算好好利用。这不是他第一次试着从一个不可能的境地中逃脱……只是这一次的变量不同罢了。

首要问题是奥创。Tony能够脱下并关掉装甲的系统来把他关在里面，但这严重地限制了他的选择。他不确定自己能否从战甲里清除掉奥创的意识，也不知道自己是不是愿意冒着失败并成为导致地球毁灭的特洛伊木马的风险。

所以战甲留下，Tony离开。

他从解开头盔开始。这是很乏味、精细的活儿，但他把战甲一块块地拆开，用的是他的手指、他的牙齿、从其他被拆开的部分打磨的粗糙工具。这让他很忙。Tony从来都不擅长静坐，再次有活干能算是一个巨大的安慰了。

Tony完全没向Steve提起过这件事。每一次他要结束通话，Steve都会跟他说，他们很快就会见到对方，他们会给他找到回家的路，他们会想办法的，耐心等待就好。他们都知道，没有Tony，复仇者在科技方面就跟个瘸子一样。没有人承认，他们把他从另一边带回来会很艰难。所以Tony同意了，并开玩笑说他有多享受这个假期，但一直以来，他回家的路都在自己手上拼凑着。

他建造了一个简易的传送仪。Tony知道风险很大，他不知道它是否安全，也不知道它会通往何处，甚至能不能用都成问题。他除了启动没有别的办法去测试它。科技在这个维度里不起作用，但Strange施在他弧反应堆上的咒语给了他一个便利的魔法能量源。Tony不确定自己已经在这里待了多少天，只有Steve的声音，在每一次承诺会带他回家时都会变得略微更加紧张。他不能再等了。

Tony努力地思考了很长时间，通讯器就放在他面前的地面上。他抱起双腿注视着它，发出的光亮表明通讯已经接通了。

到最后，他忍不住想要告诉Steve。他想要说再见， _ _以防万一，__ 但他知道，Steve会跟他说，这太危险了，而Tony也不确定如果Steve让他不要这么做的话，他还会不会穿过传送门。所以他问Steve他过的怎样，问他有没有什么他能做的，有没有他能帮忙解决的问题。他想要确保，在他找到回去的路之前，Steve那边一切安好。

当Steve说现在很晚，是时候要去睡觉了的时候，Tony尽力不去引起Steve的怀疑。他不知道自己是不是完全成功，但最后Steve都没有提起。

他告诉他，“谢谢你陪着我。”当他看不见Steve的表情、猜测不了他的反应时，要把他想说的用语言表达出来很难，“这对我意义重大。”

“无论何时，Tony，”Steve轻松地回道，“我明天再跟你聊。”

Tony没有对此作出回应，他只是对他说，睡个好觉，然后最后一次中断了通讯。

他把它放到地上，就在那堆被拆散的钢铁侠战甲旁边。早些时候他给队伍录下了一段语音信息，解释他要尝试做的事，以防他们在找他。他不知道在这维度的科技抑制的影响下，它这会不会播放，但他把录音机很显眼地放在了通讯仪的旁边，他们肯定会看这里的。

他深吸一口气，然后启动了机器。

 

就本身而言，这并不疼痛。Tony打开传送仪的开关，在机器运作发出的声响填补周遭的寂静时咬紧牙关。他的胃在翻滚，像是坐过山车抵达了最顶端，然后他吸进的气在猛地俯冲时离开了他的身体，胸腔的压力把体内的气体挤了出去。他紧闭双眼，因为千变万化的颜色在他眼前闪过只会让他感觉更恶心。在传送仪上的白色把手是唯一能让他抓紧它的东西。

不过撞击地面 _ _的确__ 很痛。传送仪把他从灰色混凝土地面上方五英尺高度的位置吐了出来。他落地时肩膀狠狠地着地，避免了头部着陆，他愿意把这当做一次胜利。

“好吧，我还是完整的呢。”Tony对着空旷的房间说道。他的声音在回响，被一种可怕的孤独扭曲。“所以我猜我要把这当做一次胜利了。”

他处在一间看上去像是工厂仓库的地方。他不知道这到底是哪里，但靠着后墙的集装箱上写的是英文，所以希望他没有距离他的标记太远。然而仓库门是锁着的，卸货区那些巨大的滑动门也是用挂锁锁上的。Tony最终是从一扇没有锁的窗户爬出去的，既尴尬又粗俗，而且他几乎（又一次）摔到了他的头，但他出去之后，他拐个弯，看见了曼哈顿天际线。

他没有钱包。他有的，只有身上的衣服和胸前的弧反应堆，其他的都留在了Strange那个小小的维度里。没有电话，也没有钱叫计程车，却有足够的顽固的自尊去拒绝乞求别人去帮他刷卡进地铁，他已别无选择。

所以他步行。

天气很暖和，尽管因为最近的降雨，人行道上仍然很湿，但天空一片晴朗。路途很长，Tony记不清他上一次像这样在城市里 _ _漫步__ 是什么时候。他莫名感觉到格格不入……不过话说回来，跳到另一个不同的维度，跳跃到另一个维度就是你能做的最格格不入的事情了，不是吗？

他从远处看到了熟悉的Stark大厦的轮廓，并去到了那里。在外面他能看见一些外观上的不同，但大体还是相近的。Tony走进去，发现对他来说，前台的工作人员全是陌生人。他在前台队伍里耐心地等待，直到轮到他。

“呃，嗨，”他对接待员说。他能不被提问地到楼上去的希望一闪而过，他完全认不出这个男人的脸，所以他换了一种姿态，希望他不会认为他是个疯子，然后自我介绍道，：“我是Tony Stark。”

男人没有像看疯子那样看着他，但他肯定在怀疑。“有亲属关系吗？”他问道。

Tony不知道能让他上楼的正确答案是什么，所以他耸耸肩。“你可以这么说。”

“好吧，Stark先生，你有预约吗？”

“啊，”Tony迟疑，“呃，没有，但这非常重要。”

“我很抱歉，你需要去预约一个时间。”

Tony不清楚，这个宇宙跟他自己那个怎么就不一样了，有多少不一样。他打算赌一把，把衣服的领子拉下来，露出弧反应堆。这貌似有用，因为接待员的眉毛扬了起来。“这是复仇者的事务。”Tony说。

他们打发Tony让他朝电梯走去，并说他们发通告之后会告诉他的。他们没有告诉他需要去的是哪一层楼，所以他选择了自己的办公室所在的楼层，然后尽量往好的想。

他不知道自己踏出电梯之后会看到什么，但他还是感到很惊讶。在房间的后方，有一位女士坐在办公桌后面，然后他就在入口处被绊倒了，忽然间觉得，她长得多么像他的母亲。那位女士露出被逗乐了的表情，但她的眼里满是兴奋和好奇。

“所以今天可以说算是那种日子了，哈？”她说。

 

这位女士的名字是Natasha Stark。他们真的很像，而且他们的宇宙也十分相似。说服她他是货真价实的对Tony来说并不难，他对此非常感激，但他可能更应该归功于他们作为复仇者的奇怪生活，而不是对他的信任。Natasha很高兴见到他，而且她是带着同理心去倾听他解释自己是怎么发现他身处于她的宇宙当中。

Natasha把他带到她那位于复仇者总部的工作室。

她的设备跟Tony的不一样，但同样的精良。他一克服在找某样特定的东西是会拉开错误的抽屉的习惯之后，感觉就像在家一样。

Natasha让这一切变得简单。她像是浑身充满活力，而且她也十分想要帮他回家。

他需要另一台传送仪，在没有更好的主意的情况下，他做了一台把他从那个小维度带过来的传送仪的复制品。有了合适的工具和材料，他更快地完成了，但组装起来还是需要时间。Natasha在他旁边，看他忙活了好几分钟，然后自己也去找别的事干了。

完成之后，Tony把设计和模型都给了Natasha，寻求她的建议。她承认自己以前从来没有建造过像这样的东西，但Tony肯定，如果他们一起使用头脑，他们会找出漏洞的。与Natasha共事很容易，只要跟科技有关，她就跟Tony一样的愉快。她的设计跟他自己的相比很相似，不完全一样，但这足够让他们协调得很好了。

在他们几乎准备好要开始做一些初步测试的时候，工作室的门打开了。Tony转过身，看见Steve站在门口。他手里捧着披萨，当Natasha的视线落在上面的时候，她的表情都明亮了。有那么一会儿，Steve的脸上偷偷扬起一抹笑容，跟Tony已经见过无数次的洋洋自得的傻笑一样。想家的情感像是一拳打到腹部一样击中了他，但Natasha和Steve都没有注意到。

Tony快速控制好自己，决定不要让这种乡愁的表情浮现在脸上。他很确定，自己在Natasha从椅子上站起来、走过房间到Steve那里、给他脸上印上一个吻的时候已经控制好自己了。

Natasha回过头来介绍他，看了看Tony的脸，然后爆发出一阵笑声。

“我要大胆猜测一下，”她说，“在你的宇宙，你个Steve并没有结婚吧？”

一个真正的复仇者，Steve一点都不为一个在他妻子的实验室露出好奇的表情的陌生人感到苦恼。Tony揉了揉额头，将这个问题一笑而过。“呃，嗯，没有。他正试着躲过这一劫，靠着不对男人感兴趣的幸运。”

比起Tony来自另一个宇宙的消息，这个显然更加能让Steve露出半信半疑的表情。Tony坚定地决定，对那观察不要想太多，就为了不要燃起希望。

（不用提他和Natasha明显是多么的相像，也许这意味着这个Steve和他的Steve也是……）

Tony很快打消了这个想法，转移话题。Steve带来的披萨闻着很好吃，而且Tony现在也是饿了。他从跟奥创战斗之前就没有吃过任何东西了，在那个小型维度空间里他不需要吃东西，多亏了Strange的咒语，但现在他自由了，他的胃貌似决定要去弥补失去了的时间。

他看着他们一边进食一边交流。Steve和Natasha坐在沙发上，Tony拉过一张椅子坐到他们对面。他们沉浸在爱意里，随意地碰撞这肩膀，坐得很近。Tony想知道他们结婚有多长时间了，他们在对方身边是如此的自在。这想法只是让他更加想家了。

传送门已经做好测试的准备，所以Tony决定专注在那上面。

 

当他们运行了诊断，并满意传送门的状态，Steve和Natasha就准备为他送行。他们给了他一个包，里面是少量的物资、一些Natasha工作室里的工具，以便他在下一个到达的地方有需要。但在他启动传送门之前，Natasha把一只手搭到了他的肩膀上。

“还有一件事，”Natasha说，她递给他一个很小的、像是电视遥控器的东西。他露出很好奇的表情，然后她笑了，“这是个通讯器。”

Tony把它翻了过来，看见稳定闪烁的光亮，在搜寻着信号。在灯光旁边的，是一个很暗的灯泡，显示已连接。

它正在搜索他的宇宙，她告诉他，校准优先链接跟Tony的弧反应堆信号相似的通讯频道。它知道Tony的科技是什么样子的，它会浏览各种频道直到找到它。

他不在乎这个几率是什么，也不在乎它得扫描多少个宇宙才能找到。Tony把Natasha拉进一个怀抱里，把脸埋在她的肩膀上，说着感谢的话语。

 

他踏进传送门，直接就来到一条老旧浅滩的道路上。喇叭响了起来，他们尖叫起来，咒骂着他，Tony快速地移动到人行道上。他看着传送门消失、融入到他周围的环境里。

街道可以说是从黑白电影里拉出来的一样，行人经过他身边时朝他露出奇怪的表情，但这里仍然是纽约，几道好奇的目光算是他们给予他的全部。他看见街道尽头有一座报亭，那里有一个男孩在无聊地踢着脚。Tony走了过去，瞥了一眼最上面的那一份报纸，就为了印证他已经在怀疑的事情：现在是1939年3月。

这绝对带来了新的挑战。Tony在脑海里算了算他建造下一个传送门所需要的材料，有几种在他的时代里肯定会更容易找到，还有几种他得在20世纪早期找一些替代品。为了自己着想，他莫名希望这个宇宙只是……跟他那个有时间上的区别，因为如果不是的话……如果他被迫在多元宇宙和时间之间进行搜索，他肯定自己永远找不到回家的路。不过坐在这里担心也不能把他带到哪里去，所以他挑了一个方向开始走。

他不知道他是怎么找到他的，也不清楚他是怎么知道要来 _ _寻找__ 他的，但不知怎地，Tony发现自己站在布鲁克林一个肮脏的街角。正对面是一家杂货铺，透过窗户他很清楚地看见了他：瘦得跟竹竿似的，但毫无疑问是Steve，他正礼貌地跟其中一个收银员聊天。

Tony穿过街道，慢跑地跟在他后面。Steve先行一步，而且在Tony抵达路边的时候，他已经在下一个街角转弯。他匆忙地跟上去。如果跟丢了的话，他完全不知道自己要再怎样才能找到他。

他走近下一个转角，期待能看见Steve走在他很前面。然而Steve正一脸暴躁地在等着他，Tony把自己绊了一跤才及时停下来没有把他撞倒。

Steve用一根手指指着他的胸口。“你为什么跟着我？”他质问道，你通常不会在一个这么瘦弱的人身上听到如此愤怒的声线。Tony得强迫自己不要大笑；Steve曾告诉他，他一直这么暴脾气，即使是成为美国队长之前，他没在开玩笑。

老实说，这没办法轻松解决，所以Tony决定坦白：“我来自未来。”

Tony知道自己看上去很奇怪，毕竟身上穿着的是不合时宜的服装，Steve给他的表情像是在考虑要不要给他来上一拳，所以他举起双手，补充道：“我发誓我没疯。”

值得感激的是，他也非常了解Steve。一些简短的问答足以让Steve相信他不是个精神病，他的衣服和朝着弧反应堆的快速一瞥让故事更容易被信服了。

（他除却了那些跨维度的细节，他的故事本身已经很难让人相信了。）

“好吧，”Steve说，“你为什么在这里？还有，具体来讲，你想从我身上得到什么？”

“我只是在试着回家。”Tony说，他不可能在不威胁到这个宇宙的时间线的情况下跟Steve说，在他的宇宙他们两个是怎么认识对方的。Steve对他露出很顽固的表情，当他补充“至于你……我没有其他地方可以去”的时候，他能看出来Steve作出帮助他的决定时表情变化的那一瞬间。

 

第一晚他睡在Steve家的地板上，然后醒来脖子醒来酸痛。

不过好歹现在算是有瓦遮头，身边有张熟脸还是不错的。Steve很没必要地早起，然后用炉子煮水冲咖啡。Tony笑了，回想起他的宇宙的Steve对他的咖啡壶的俏皮话。Steve注意到了，疑惑地扬起眉毛。

“你在未来仍然喝咖啡？”他问道，一边把咖啡倒进不成对的马克杯里。Steve拿了那个里面裂了条小缝的给自己，他还是那个有礼貌的主人。

“有人告诉过我，我喝得有些过量。”他承认道。他没有讲这大多都是Steve本人说的，在他发现Tony熬夜太晚一点都不健康的时候。不过Steve几乎不说话，Tony很好的证明了自己对于这种可怕的“杯中甜点”咖啡有着过分的喜爱，没有人应该以这种频率摄入。Tony笑了，“如果你 _ _现在__ 认为咖啡是个好东西的话，等待就好。”他说。

他略微更加清醒之后，Tony开始认真地把他下一个传送门的设计图画出来。Steve这里并没有一个准备好的实验室让他来使用，他几乎没有剩余的纸和铅笔，只给了Tony一根有一点凸块的铅笔，和他曾塞进厨房抽屉的草稿纸。Tony把调整的备注写在一张老旧的废弃传单后面，然后开始计划下一步。

资金是个问题。Tony翻阅报纸，找到了在一家电器维修店的工作。面试简单得很，他当场就被录用了。最终情况比他当初申请时所意识到的要好得多，这家店有一间巨大的储藏室，里面满是老旧的废弃物，当他承诺自己会把东西从里面拉出来的时候，他们很高兴地就把它们以便宜的价格卖给了他。

Steve好奇地看着他那堆越积越高的垃圾，眼神透露了他内心的科幻迷弟。他背靠墙地坐在床上，无所事事地在一叠纸上画画，同时看着Tony工作。在某个时候他做了吐司，递给Tony的时候也没说什么，然后他就在周围狭小的空间里挖出他明天工作要穿的衣服。

他手头上的科技很老旧，并且比Tony常用的要落后好多年。他得再次用弧反应堆作能量源；这里都没有能给传送门输出足够能源的东西，无论他现在付不付得起。见鬼，在这个宇宙，他们甚至都还没把原子分裂呢。

所以他得做出妥协，这就意味着他得花上好长一段时间去适应这里的科技，让它跟弧反应堆兼容。在Natasha的工作室里几个小时能完成的事情在这里得花上好多天。这不是一个简单地任务，但他在脑海里已经有一个模糊的目标，知道自己应该要做什么。

在残破、烧了一半的蜡烛的微弱灯光下，Tony工作直到他几乎睁不开眼睛。他已经累得不能思考，他把蜡烛吹灭，然后从座位上把自己撑起来。字面上的，现在世上没有比弯曲的硬木更不吸引人了，Tony短暂地思考了一下，决定自己已经年纪大到不能再睡在地面上。

“挪过去一点。”他嘟囔着，漫不经心地推着Steve。Steve在睡梦中怒喷了一口气，然后没有反抗地就翻滚到另一边，Tony躺在他空出来的位置，头一沾到枕头就睡着了。

Steve的声音打破了他的睡梦，把他从意识边缘拉了回来。Tony嘟囔着说了声抱歉，然后往床边靠了一点，心想也许自己挤到他了。直到声音再次响起，听上去更加急切，Tony才意识到这是从房间的另一边传来的，不是躺在身旁的男人。

他瞬间就清醒了，然后手忙脚乱地从包里把通讯器拿了出来。

“Steve？”他问道。

“噢，感谢上天，Tony，”Steve的声音从通讯器传来，Tony的心都提到嗓子眼儿了，“你 _ _之前__ 去了哪里？”

Tony笑出声，然后背靠着墙，两膝置于胸前，然后把通讯器放在两膝之间，距离他的脸很近，这样他就能把音量调低。Steve仍安稳地睡在床上，Tony很肯定，他狂乱跳下床去拿通讯器的动作惊醒了他，但他很礼貌地假装入睡，就为了给Tony一些隐私。

Tony后知后觉地才想知道这个Steve有没有从通讯器里认出自己的声音，又或者静电干扰是否足以糊弄过去。不管怎样，Tony把音量调低了，以防他的Steve说了什么会影响这条时间线的事。

“说来话长，”Tony说，“但好消息是，我在回家的路上。”

“发生什么事了？”Steve问。

Tony把传送仪的事告诉他，还有自己还没搞清楚要怎样导航。他跟Steve说了娜塔莎和那个宇宙的Steve的事。他还告诉他，他遇到了某个很有趣的人，可以迟一点再跟他讲，但现在，他只是想告诉Steve，自己一切安好。

“我很抱歉让你担心了。”Tony说。

Steve喷出一口气，介乎一声笑和一声叹息之间。他的声音听上去很温柔、释然：“说实话，我只希望你没事。”

“我会很快再试一次，”Tony说，“通讯器可能会失去这个连接，我不太肯定，但我会一直试下去。”

“Tony，小心一点。”Steve说。

“小心是我的中间名，”Tony说，只是为了听Steve大笑，“我不知道我们什么时候能再次谈话。”

“没事，”Steve轻声说道，在静电干扰之下Tony几乎听不见他的声音。他清了清喉咙，“没关系，注意安全，Tony。”

 

Tony离开了年轻些的Steve Rogers，在他的硬木地面上留下了一个烧焦的痕迹、一堆切开的仪器，而且毫无疑问，他的人生当中会有很多令人难以置信的故事。

这次的时空穿越让他感觉更像是跳进一池子水，失重、又拉扯着他。他本能地屏住呼吸，并在传送门耀眼的光线下阖上双眼，等待上升的感觉。

当他睁开眼睛，在看到复仇者大厦熟悉的墙壁时，他的心脏扑腾乱跳，短暂地一瞬间他以为自己回家了。然后Tony眨了眨眼，面向厨房，他看见了他自己和Steve，站在炉子旁边，正在争吵着他们的煎薄饼应该是蓝莓的还是巧克力屑的，然后他的希望就破灭了。大概Tony的到来终止了他们的辩论，因为他们两个都转过头注视着他。

这个Tony更年长些，从他脸上的皱纹可以看出来，像乌鸦的爪子一样围绕着他敏锐的蓝眼睛。他的头发是灰色的比黑色的多，不太整齐，看上去很正经。Steve也变老了一点，多亏血清，只有两鬓长了一些白头发，他的脸也没那么饱经风霜。

他们看见他都不怎么惊讶。Stark用擦碗布把手擦干，然后朝他点了点头。“你是从不同的宇宙、还是不同的时间线来的？”

“宇宙，”Steve猜测，他在Stark转过身想要问为什么的时候耸耸肩，随意地用手里的铲子指了指，“他有棕色眼睛。”

另一个Tony眯眼看了看他。“的确是。”他说，把抹布扔到枱面上，“要煎薄饼吗？”

“呃，”Tony犹豫了一下，一时措手不及，“当然。”

“巧克力屑还是蓝莓的？”Steve问道，Stark猛击了他一下。

“噢，别这样，”Stark说，“他当然是想要蓝莓的。”

他拉出一张椅子让Tony坐下。

 

这个宇宙的Steve和Tony一起经历过很多的生死关头，他们之间的相处舒服到可能令Natasha和她的Steve都会感到羡慕。Tony忍不住在得知这个版本的自己也跟Steve结婚了之后露出惊讶的神情。当他阐述自己遇到的两个Tony都跟 _ _Steve__ 结婚并为此感到惊讶时，这个Steve给了他一个会意的眼色。他提到自己和他的Steve只是朋友，然后转移话题到复仇者上，他们就像是他的家人，他想要回家。Steve和Stark对此温柔地微笑着，显然感同身受。

他们两个都当了复仇者好几十年了，尽管他们坚称自己已经退休了。（Tony很有礼貌地没有指出报纸头条上就是他们两个穿着整套制服和一群他不认识的年轻英雄们站在一起的照片。退休了。当然。）

这么多年来带领着复仇者让这样的日子都变得老套了。Tony不是他们经历过的第一个穿越维度的人，他甚至排不上前五。听到这一消息，他的心燃起了一点点希望。在Tony问他知不知道怎样才能让他回家的时候，Stark大笑着摆了摆手。

“我能把你送到任何你想去的地方，”他轻松地说道，“见鬼，我很肯定我把一个传送门生成器放到某个地方了……”

Tony不敢相信他的运气，他想要告诉他的Steve这个好消息，但通讯器回到了扫描频道的状态，再一次搜索着。他把它紧紧握在手里，像是一条救生索一样，然后问他们什么时候可以开始。

 

Stark需要做的只是校准，然后传送门就已经准备好了。他在Tony评论这一切看上去怎么这么简单的时候大笑。

“想要看到期间的艰苦过程，你可是晚了20年啊，”他说，“但如果能让你感觉好受一些的话，它 _ _当时__ 还是挺棘手的。”

它看上去很奇怪，只有一条细细的电流连接着两极之间。（他内心有一点失望，因为它看上去跟星际之门不像。他没有说出口。）“你只要触碰它就好，”Stark向他保证，“然后它会把你带到任何想去的地方。”

“真实太感谢你了。”Tony跟他说。Stark耸耸肩，对他来说这真的没什么，就跟找一台旧计算机借出去一样。

“不过你还是可以报答我们的。”Steve说，Stark _ _啊__ 了一声，像是知道接下来会发生什么。

“我们见过很多不同的宇宙。”Steve说。

“超乎你想象。”Stark一脸冷漠地补充道。Steve瞥了他一眼，然后笑了，牵起他的手，接着Stark的表情柔和了下来。

“在那些宇宙当中，尽管我们有着很多的不同点、犯过很多的错误、有过很多的分期，我们总是能找到对方，每一个宇宙都是。所以给你的Steve一个机会，好吗？趁你还年轻，不要浪费了。”

Tony也想到了Natasha，她和她的Steve过的有多开心。他点了点头，答应会尝试的。

 

他出现在复仇者大厦的客厅，没有闪光，没有先兆，只是一瞬间一个的宇宙，然后接着另一个。他直接出现在Sam和Clint的背后，他们正坐在沙发上抢着遥控器。Tony忍不住对这种常态露出微笑。

“你们知道我们有不止一台电视机的吧？”他说，只是想看他们大吃一惊。

“Tony！”Sam大喊，他从沙发上跳了起来，忘记了遥控器。“你回来了！”

“就为了一个戏剧性的出场，我明白了。”Natasha从他身后说道，Tony转过身的时候看见她笑了，“欢迎回来。”

“你了解我，”Tony说，都没有试着隐藏他分散的注意力，“他在……”

“Steve？”Natasha打断他，“试着到健身房找找吧。”

“谢了，”Tony说道，他已经在后退了。他们在几个小时之前才交谈过，但Tony巴不得立即再次见到Steve，渴望成为了胸口的痛。没有一个复仇者想要拦住他——不过Sam已经跑去跟其他人说了，留下Clint默认成为遥控器的赢家。

Tony觉得，也许他应该为其他复仇者这么轻易地就接受他如此着急去见 _ _某个人__ 而感到吃惊，或者是Natasha不用过问就知道他在找谁的事实。他们可能知道Steve一直在跟他保持联系，也可能在他未能应答时忍受过他的担忧。

他和Steve眼神交接，后者正走过门口，去拿他的水瓶。Tony对Steve脸上的震惊表情咧嘴而笑，然后又大约三秒钟的时间振作起来，接着Steve就把他裹进一个拥抱，紧到他都觉得自己双脚离地了。

“呃，你浑身都是汗。”Tony抱怨道，尽可能地抱回去。Steve浑身暖和又结实，拥抱他比任何的欢迎仪式都要好。

“我的天啊，Tony，”Steve把他松开到刚好能打他一下的程度，“你吓死我了，我们，吓死我们了。”他纠正道。

Tony把手放到Steve的肩膀上。不知怎么的，他鼓起勇气，用手指卷起Steve衬衫上的布料。“我会补偿你的。”Tony说道，然后亲吻了他。

他有时间去想年轻又充满活力的Natasha和Steve，去想年长而备受爱戴的爱侣和他们为了煎薄饼的拌嘴，去想自己将每天都能听见Steve的声音的喜悦。他觉得Steve会有同样的感觉。他 _ _希望__ Steve有同样的感觉。

他有时间去犹豫，想知道自己是否犯了个错误，也许终究有这么一个宇宙的Steve不爱他，而也许他就活在这个宇宙当中。他有时间去思考所有这些事情。

然后，奇迹般地，Steve回吻了。


End file.
